Left Behind
by FakedSmile89
Summary: Harry steht kurz vor seinem 5. Jahr in Hogwarts und lebt in den Sommerferien mit Sirius und Remus zusammen. Seit dem Ende des letzten Schuljahres sind Harry und Sirius ein Paar, doch leider ist die Realität ganz anders, als der Traum einer Beziehung, welchen beide geträumt hatten. HPSB Slash
1. Kapitel 1

Titel: Left Behind

Author: FakedSmile

Summary: Harry steht kurz vor seinem 5. Jahr in Hogwarts und lebt in den Sommerferien mit Sirius und Remus zusammen. Seit dem Ende des letzten Schuljahres sind Harry und Sirius ein Paar, doch leider ist die Realität ganz anders, als der Traum einer Beziehung, welchen beide geträumt hatten.

A/N: Whey ^_^ irgendwie kam die Schreibmuse wieder über mich und nachdem ich Stunde um Stunde damit verbracht habe, an diese Story weiter zu schreiben, jaa, nach all den Jahren geht es weiter :D

Ich hoffe wieder einige Mitleser zu bekommen und dass ich die Story nicht nur ganz für mich alleine fortführe, aber selbst dass ist sie Wert.

Left Behind

„Aber ich wollte doch einfach nur, dass wir zusammen dorthin gehen..." Harry saß auf der Couch als er diesen Satz zu Sirius sagte. Er war sich bereits sicher, dass diesesr Abend wiedereinmal gelaufen war, und dass egal, was jetzt noch kommen würde, sie beide sowieso nicht zusammen auf Rons Geburtstag gehen würden. Von daher war klar, dass diese Diskusion nicht mehr darum ging, ob sie zusammen dorthin gehen würden, sondern um etwas viel grundlegenderes.

„Wie wäre es, wenn es einmal ausnahmsweise nicht darum geht, was du gerne willst?" Gab Sirius scharf zurück. Genau das waren die Momente, in denen Harry und Sirius nie auf einen Nenner kamen. Es endete alles immer in einem totalen Drama, und Harry fühlte sich hilflos und schwach.

„Du übertreibst! Warum kommst du denn nicht einfach mit? Ron hat dich doch auch eingeladen?" Selbst in diesem Moment, als Harry den Satz ausgesprochen hatte, war ihm schon klar, dass es garnicht darum ging, und dass er auch nicht so verletzt war, weil er ohne Sirius gehen müsste. Er würde sowieso nicht gehen, das war ihm jetzt schon klar.

„Nein Harry, das hat er nicht." Sagte Sirius auffällig ruhig. „Was sollten sie denn dagegen haben?" Fragte Harry, ebenfalls mit deutlich leiserer Stimme. Sirius gab ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich. „Das fragst du? Sie sehen mich doch alle an als wäre ich ein perverser Pädophiler! Keiner von ihnen akzeptiert unsere Beziehung!"

Harry hielt inne für einen Moment. Er wusste das Sirius vollkommen recht hatte. Immerwieder musste er sich Kommentare von Ron und Hermine anhören. Die Eltern von Ron hatten den Kontakt zu ihnen ganz eingestellt. Durch ihr „Outing" letzten Sommer sind Sirius und Harry in eine Außenseiter Position gerutscht, und mit ihnen Remus, welcher nunmal Sirius' bester Freund war und mit ihnen Zusammen lebte und wohnte. Doch für Harry war das nie so schlimm gewesen wie für Sirius, welcher sich nach Gesellschaft und Unterhaltung sehnte. Harry hatte sehr oft das Gefühl, dass diese Beziehung Sirius mehr Nachteile, als Vorteile brachte, was ihm sehr weh tat, und er auch nicht wahrhaben wollte.

„Ich glaube das Problem liegt eher bei dir, als bei den anderen. Du stehst nicht zu mir, und das tut mir so weh!" Harry wusste selbst nicht genau, warum er das gesagt hatte. Vielleicht war es die verzweifelte Hoffnung, Sirius würde doch noch mit dem Gegenteil argumentieren, ihn in den Arm nehmen und sagen, dass es ihm leid tut, wie alles gelaufen ist.

Doch das war natürlich völliger Blödsinn, da es ihm klar war, dass Sirius so nicht reagiren würde. Zumindest nicht mehr.

„Oh mein Gott, jetzt geht das schon wieder so los! Dieses ständige: 'Du trampelst auf einen Gefühlen rum, und das tut mir so weh' ... Wenn ich so schrecklich bin, warum bist du dann überhaupt noch mit mir zusammen?"

„Ich denke nicht-"

„Richtig Harry, du denkst nicht!"

Dieser Satz schlug bei Harry ein wie eine Bombe und lähmte ihn. Er konnte nichts mehr darauf erwidern, konnte nichts mehr sagen, sich nicht mehr bewegen. Erst als Sirius, welcher gegenüber von ihm saß aufstand, zum Tisch ging, und seine Jacke vom Stuhl nahm, gelang es Harry, seine Starre zu überwinden.

„Wo gehst du hin?" Fragte Harry verzweifelt und stand auf. Sirius gab ihn keine Antwort, sondern nahm seinen Autoschlüssel von der Wand.

„Verdammt Sirius!" Rief Harry noch, doch da war Sirius auch schon aus der Tür.

„Ich liebe dich..." Flüsterte er noch, bevor er spürte, wie sich ein schmerzender Kloß in seinem Hals bildete, der ihn am atmen hinderte und dazu führte, dass er keine Luft mehr bekam.

Nur mit Mühe konnte er seine Tränen zurück halten.

Harry schloss die Augen. Er wollte nicht sehen, was es zu sehen gab, und er wollte nicht spüren, wie er sich fühlte.

Er hätte es nicht ertragen können zu sehen, dass er wie der letzte Doof zurückgelassen im Wohnzimmer stand, während sein Partner weg war. Sirius war weg gegegangen und Harry wusste wieder einmal nicht wohin. Wann er zurück kommt, ob er überhaupt nochmal zurück kam.

Und so tat er das, was er immer tat, wenn das passierte.

Harry klopfte an Remus' Schlafzimmertür. Er kam sich erbärmlich und lächerlich vor, als er wieder total verheult vor dieser Tür stand. Eigentlich war es nicht Remus' Aufgabe, Harry in diesen Momenten zu trösten, da Remus immernoch Sirius' bester, und auch einzige Freund war, und nicht seiner. Obwohl Harry wusste, wie sehr Sirius darunter liet, dass er gesellschaftlich isoliert war, isolierte er ihn auch noch von seinem besten Freund, indem er diesen „für sich beanspruchte". Trotzdem wusste Harry sich keinen anderen Rat, da er zu seinen so genannten „Freunden" nicht gehen konnte.

„Ja?" Kam es von hinter der Tür. Harry öffnete und drinnen saß Remus an seinem Schreibtisch und war ganz vertieft in seine Arbeit gewesen.

Als Remus Harry total verheult und fertig in der Türe stehen sah, wusste dieser schon, was wieder passiert war.

„Er..." begann Harry, doch er musste den Satz nicht zuende führen, da Remus dies mit einem resnierenden Seufzer tat. „... ist wieder weg. Ich weiß." Und auf Harrys fragenden Blick setzte er hinzu: „Das war nicht zu überhören." Remus stand auf und Harry kam auf ihn zu und stürzte sich weinen in seine Arme.

„Harry..." Remus seufzte und setzte sich mit Harry aufs Bett, welcher seinen Kopf immernoch nicht von Remus' Schulter hochgenommen hatte. Remus strich ihm beruhigend mit der Hand über den Rücken und er spürte, dass Harry schwitzte.

„Ich... und er... es geht... nicht ich... will... es soll aber..." Stammelte Harry zwischen endlosen Schluchzern hervor.

„Harry! Harry, jetzt beruhige dich doch erstmal..." Redete Remus auf ihn ein, doch zunächst ohne Erfolg. Erst einige Minuten später hatte Harry aufgehört zu weinen und lag jetzt kraftlos auf Remus Bett und starrte zur Decke. Remus lag neben ihm auf der Seite und stützte seinen Kopf mit einem Arm ab. Mit der anderen streichelte er Harry immernoch beruhigend durchs Haar. Trotz dieser Nähe einer ihm sehr vertrauten Person, änderte das nichts an der unaussprechlichen Einsamkeit, welche Harry fühlte und an die Remus nie ramkommen würde. Eine Einsamkeit, an die niemand rankommt, und welche Sirius bloß immer mehr auszuweiten scheint.

„Er wird mich verlassen, Remus." Sagte Harry tonlos zur Decke.

„Rede dir das nicht ein." Flüsterte Remus zurück.

„Es ist aber so." Harry spürte, wie im lautlose Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln liefen. Remus hatte dies bemerkt, und tupfte sie ihm mit den Fingerspitzen trocken.

Harry fand es immer wieder erstaunlich, wie ein Mensch, der in seinem Leben niemals wirklich Liebe und Zuneigung erfahren hat, und solch ein schwere Last, nämlich die seines Werwolfs Daseins tragen musste, doch in der Lage war, auf so einfühlsame und intime Weise, Nähe ausdrücken zu können. Remus war auch der einzige Mensch, den Harry kannte, der ohne irgendeinen Hintergedanken jemanden auf diese Weise trösten konnte.

„Soll ich nochmal mit ihm reden?" Fragte Remus leise.

„Glaubst du das bringt etwas?" Getröstet durch Remus Warmherzigkeit, hatte Harry den Kampf mit den Tränen gewonnen.

„Weiß ich nicht." Sagt Remus und richtete sich auf. Er streichelte Harrys Bauch, atmete tief durch und sagte dann: „Aber im Moment leidet ihr beide, und das kann ich nicht mehr mitansehen." Mit diesen Worten drückte er nochmal Harrys Hand, zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, bei welchem es ihm nicht gelang, die Traurigkeit daraus zu vertreiben.

Dann stand er wortlos auf, ging aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

Harry blieb wieder alleine zurück.

To be continued...

Mai, 2008


	2. Kapitel 2

A/N: Okay, die Sotry steht soweit und wird jetzt nur noch überarbeitet und zuende geschrieben. Für Anregungen bin ich aber natürlich weiterhin offen ^_^

Heute ist der 21. Dezember, Weltuntergangstag und es ist, wie ich schon befürchtet habe, rein garnichts passiert.

Mein Kalender endet übrigens am 31. Dezember. Vielleicht geht sie ja dann unter -.-'

Left Behind

Kapitel 2

Es war schon lange nach 0 Uhr, als Harry sich zum x-ten mal von einer Seite auf die andere drehte. Er war hellwach und fand wiedermal keinen Schlaf. Einsamkeit und Leere spürte er, als er alleine in Sirius' Bett lag. Er wunderte sich bereits selbst darüber, dass er dieses Bett 'Sirius' Bett' nannte, obwohl er in 'seinem' Bett, welches in 'seinem Zimmer' steht, schon ewig nicht mehr geschlafen hatte. Seit er und Sirius letzten Sommer ein Paar waren, hatte er eigentlich immer nur in diesem Bett, in diesem Raum geschlafen.

Harry konnte diese Situation nur schwer ertragen. Er musste sich mit jeder Sekunde von neuem davon abhalten, aufzustehen und runter ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen, wo Remus noch wach war, und Fernseh schaute. Er wollte ihm nicht schon wieder auf die Nerven gehen und wollte nicht schon wieder heulend bei ihm ankommen. Er musste sich jetzt mal zusammenreißen...

Er wusste ja, dass er eben schon wieder überreagiert hatte, als Sirius nicht mitkommen wollte. Doch leider wusste er selbst nicht, wie schon wieder so eskalieren konnte...

Die Gedanken in Harrys Kopf müssen wohl so laut gewesen sein, dass er garnicht bemerkt hatte, dass unten die Haustüre aufgegangen war, und Sirius zurück gekommen ist. Er bemerkte ihn erst, als die Schlafzimmertür aufging.

Harry lag wie versteinert da und rührte sich nicht. Er erwischte sich sogar dabei, wie er für wenige Augenblicke immer wieder die Luft anhielt. Die Augen hatte er nur einen Spalt weit geöffnet, gerade weit genug, um die groben Umrisse von Sirius erkennen zu können. Doch das reichte schon. 'Er ist wunderschön...' Dachte Harry traurig als er seinen Freund dabei beobachtete, wie dieser sich langsam sein Shirt auszog und ebenfalls versuchte, kein Geräusch zu machen. Als er auch noch Hose und Socken aushatte, schlich er ans Bett, und legte sich leise und vorsichtig an den äußersten Rand, mit großem Bedacht darauf, Harry nicht zu berühren, was diesen sehr verletzte.

Harry konnte sich nur zu gut an die letzten Sommerferien erinnern, in denen sie jede Nacht zusammengekuschelt eingeschlafen sind, diese Nächte, in denen sich garnicht genug Haut berühren konnte. Es schmerzte sehr, jetzt in dieser Situation darüber nachzudenken. Damals lagen sie in Löffelchenstellung aneinander gedrückt, und nie hatte Harry so wohltuenden Schlaf gefunden wie in dieser Zeit. Und an Weihnachten natürlich, als er ebenfalls hier sein konnte.

Doch jetzt kuschelte sich sein Geliebter nicht an ihn ran. Jetzt hatte er ihm den Rücken zugedreht. Diese Tatsache verursachte in Harry einen Schmerz, den er nicht länger ertragen konnte.

Harry bis die Zähne so feste zusammen wie er nur konnte und nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und rückte näher an Sirius heran, sodass er ihn von hinten umarmen konnte. Er legte sein Gesicht in Sirius' Nacken und atmete den warmen und vertrauten Geruch ein.

Vielleicht hätte er es lassen sollen. Vielleicht hätte er einfach vorher besser nachdenken sollen. Vielleicht hätte er es besser wissen müssen.

Vielleicht hätte er sich umbringen sollen, als er noch in der Lage dazu gewesen war.

Vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht, hätte ihm Sirius' kalte, und gefühlslose Stimme dann nicht so das Herz zerrissen.

„Du bist noch wach?" Es dauerte einige Momente, bis Harry überhaupt verstehen konnte, dass es Sirius war, der gerade so mit ihm sprach. Dass diese Stimme die seine Partners war. Das der Empfänger dieser ganz und gar kalten und verletzenden Äußerung nicht etwa Snape oder sonst jemand war, den Sirius auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte, sondern dass er es war... er, Harry, der einst so liebevoll 'Schmusi' genannt wurde.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen ohne dich, Siry." Hauchte Harry, und kam sich im selben Moment überaus dämlich und lächerlich vor. Doch dies war noch nichts im Vergleich zu der Erniedrigung, welche die darauf folgende Stille in ihm auslöste. Kein 'Wie süß von dir, mein Hase.', keine zärtlichen Hände, die langsam und vorsichtig seinen Körper berührten. Nur eine schwere und lastetende Stille zwischen beiden.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr..." flüsterte Harry und begann Sirius Nacken zu küssen, immernoch in dieser naiven Hoffnung, den anderen doch irgendwie wieder sanft stimmen zu können. Doch vergebens. Alles was Harry zurück bekam war eine eine kalte Hand, welche ihn unsanft an der Schulter packte und grob zurück drückte.

Und dann ging alles plötzlich ganz schnell.

„Bitte Sirius... warum bist du jetzt so zu mir?" Fragte Harry laut, als Sirius schon dabei war, aufzustehen. „Lass mich nicht alleine!" Weinte Harry hysterisch los und krabbelte ein Stück über das Bett.

Ohne einen Ton zu sagen und ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, kramte Sirius seine Sache, die er vor nichtmal 5 Minuten ausgezogen hatte, wieder zusammen und war dann auch schon die Tür raus. Mit dem Zufallen der Türe verstummte auch Harrys Stimme.

Es war, als ob jemand diese Scene in dem Moment auf 'mute' gestellt hätte. Harry machte keinen Ton mehr, lautlos quollen die Tränen nun aus seinen Augen und seine Lippen bebten. Er wusste, dass er in wenigen Augenblicken wieder in dieser furchtbaren Situation sein würde und so klammerte er sich an die letzten Momente, in denen er Sirius noch vor der Tür hören konnte. Er nahm jedes Geräuch auf und konnte hören, wie Sirius sich hinter der geschlossenen Türe wieder anzog. Dann hörte Harry kurz nichts, unter dem Türspalt hindurch konnte er sehen, dass Sirius kurz still dastand, als ob er überlegen würde was er als nächstes tun sollte. Wohin er gehen sollte. Harry hoffte bereits nichtmehr, dass er sich wieder umdrehen würde. Er hörte wie Sirius Richtung Bad ging, er die Tür öffnete und wieder hinter sich schloss. Das Bad war etwas entfernt, sodass Harry nichts differenziertes hören konnte. Harry hörte die Toilettenspühlung, dann den Wasserhahn, das Geräuch von Zähneputzen und danach – Harrspray.

Warum benutzte Sirius um fast halb 1 in der Nacht Haarspray? Durch diesen Gedanken aus seiner Starre geholt, stand Harry auf und ging zur Tür, legte sein Ohr daran um besser horchen zu können. Sirius ging nun die Treppe runter. Gleich würde er auf Remus treffen, der im Wohnzimmer sass und noch Fernseh schaute. Harry wollte auf keinen Fall verpassen was die beiden sagen würden und öffnete die Tür einen kleinen Spalt.

Sirius war wieder weg, und wieder war es Harry, der alleine zurück blieb.

Remus Lupin wäre nicht Remus Lupin, wenn ihm nicht in dem Moment schon klar gewesen wäre, wie diese Nacht weiter laufen würde, als Sirius die Haustür aufschloss. Er wäre auch nicht er, wenn ihm nicht klar gewesen wäre, dass es im Moment einfach keinen Sinn hat, einen Sirius anzusprechen, der wortlos und ihn ignorierend an ihm vorbei geht.

Und erst recht wäre er nicht Remus Lupin, wenn ihm das nicht mit den schlimmsten Qualen das Herz gebrochen hätte.

Er konnte nichts tun, und stattdessen saß er jetzt da, starrte ohne wirklich hinzusehen auf den Bildschrim, und vor seinem inneren Auge spielte sich die Scene fast 1 zu 1 oben im Schlafzimmer ab. Er fühlte sich hilflos, einsam und ohne Ruhe. Mit anderen Worten, nichts neues für ihn. Just in diesem Moment war Remus selbst die Verkörperung seines ganzen Leidens, und nichts konnte es im Moment anders machen, als eine ehrliche Umarmung seines besten Freundes und ein aufrichtiger Kuss zwischen gerade diesem und seinem Partner Harry. Doch das würde nicht passieren, nicht mehr in diesem Leben und er wäre nicht so am Ende, wenn ihm diese Auswegslosigkeit nicht klar wäre.

Er hörte Sirius die Treppe runter kommen. Er musste zugeben, dass ihn das jetzt schon überraschte. Normalerweise liefen Streits zwischen Harry und Sirius eher nach diesem Muster ab:

Es gab eine Diskusion über irgendeine Lapalie. Daraus wurde dann ein Streit über etwas viel Grundlegenderes, was aber nie jemand wirklich beim Namen nannte. Remus hätte den beiden sofort sagen können, was das EIGENTLICHE Problem war. Doch Menschen die Wahrheit zu sagen, die für diese aber noch nicht bereit waren, gehörte nicht zu seinen Charaktereigenschaften. Der Werwolf hielt dieses Verhalten für äußert grob und taktlos und hatte zu oft Lilly dafür verfluchen können, dass sie dies früher nur all zu gern und zu den unpassensten Momenten getan um das, was Lilly getan und nicht getan hattte, zu analysieren war jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt saß sein bester Freund neben ihm auf der Couch und es ging ihm nicht gut. Wirklich nicht gut.

Remus musste nichteinmal hinsehen, um die Anspannung des anderen zu spüren.

Verbissen und steif blickte Sirius geradeaus auf den Fernseher.

Remus kannte das an Sirius, dass er sich zusammen reißt, doch in Selbstbeherrschung war sein Freund noch nie gut gewesen und so platzte er sehr schnell aus ihm heraus:

„Sag jetzt nichts, Remus. Halt einfach mal dein verdammtes Maul!"

Remus hätte lügen müssen, wöllte er behaupten, dass ihn diese Aussage überrascht, oder auch nur stark getroffen hatte. In Wahrheit war es keins von beiden, was eigentlich um so trauriger war.

Remus wusste was mit seinem Freund los war. Besser als dieser selber. Wusste was in jeder kleinen Windung seines Unterbewusstseins vorging. Das hatte mehrer Gründe.

Er hatte in Hogwarts die ersten Jahre nur diese 3 Freunde gehabt. Peter, James und Sirius. Natürlich war klar, dass alle Augen und alle Geschehnisse stets immer nur um James und Sirius kreisten. In Remus bescheidener Selbsteinschätzung war sein eigenes Leben, abgesehen von der Kurzen Episode als sein Werwolfdasein aufgeflogen ist, was aber auch schnell zur Normalität geworden ist, noch 'langweiliger' und gewöhnlicher als das von Peter.

Da er also keinen eigenen Ärger, keinen Dramen und keine Eigenen Beziehungen hatte, zumindest keine, die er jemals zugelassen oder darüber gesprochen hätte, hatte er sehr viel Zeit seine Freunde genaustens zu 'studieren'. Und nachdem sich die Beziehung von James und Sirius geändert hatte und James anfang Lilly zu umwerben, war es Sirius, um den Remus sich kümmerte.

Und so kam es dass er jede Wunde, vom kleinsten Kratzer bis zum tiefst eiternden Schnitt auf Sirius' Herz und Seele kannte.

Als Remus Sirius in Harrys 3. Jahr wiedergesehen hatte und er die wahre Geschichte über den Tod von Harrys Eltern erfahren hatte, musste er zu seinem Bedauern feststellen, dass diese Wunden immernoch da waren. Nicht unverändert, sondern eben so, wie kleine und große Verletzungen aussehen, nachdem sie 12 Jahre vor sich hingefault hatten.

Remus konnte es allerdings gut ertragen, da Sirius' Zustand für ihn nur logisch war.

Was ihn verblüffte war nicht, dass sich diese Verfassung änderte, nachdem Harry und Sirius sich angefangen hatten im 4. Jahr immer mehr und mehr Briefe zu schreiben. Er war nichtmal mehr sonderlich verwundert als Harry ihm anvertraut hat, dass er sich in Sirius verliebt hat. Es war eine logische Konsequenz für ihn, dass nachdem Harry sich getraut hatte offen mit Sirius zu reden, die beiden dann zum Ende des Schuljahres ein 'Paar' wurden. Er freute sich sogar als Harry zu Beginn der Sommerferien bei ihnen eingezogen war.

Wirklich erstaunt hatte ihn etwas anderes.

Sirius 'heilte' und nie wäre der sonst so durchschauende Werwolf vorher darauf gekommen, dass diese Tatsache dazu führte, dass Sirius Harry nicht mehr lieben konnte.

To be continued...

Dezember, 2012


	3. Kapitel 3

**Pyra: **Dankeschön, aber keine Sorge, das wird nicht passieren. So ist der gute Remus doch garnicht ^_^

**Bolover: **Ja, meines auch. Wird nur getopt von Sirius/James. Aber das wird hier auch noch mitschwingen *zwinker*

**Selina: **Über das Ende verrate ich natürlich noch nichts. Aber ja, Remus und Sirius werden noch ausführlich miteinander reden, aber erst im nächsten Kapitel ;oP

**Alexandra: **Dankeschön. :o)

**Bane: **Dein Kommentar zeigt mir eigentlich nur, dass du nichts vom Schreiben verstehst. Abgesehen davon, dass es sich hier um fiktive Personen in einer fiktiven Welt handelt, hat das, was ein Autor schreibt, gar keine Aussage über seine persönliche Einstellung. Ich kann auch einen Roman über die Gedanken einer Frau schreiben, die ihr Kind abtreiben will, auch wenn ich auf gar keinen Fall für Abtreibung bin, genauso wie ich ein Buch über einen Mörder schreiben könnte, ohne das Töten gutzuheißen. Darum finde ich eine solche Kritik einfach Schwachsinn...

A/N: Jetzt sind die Weihnachtstage um und mein Urlaub kann beginnen! ^_^ Mein kleiner Mini 1 ½ Wochen Urlaub t_t … Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Chap und ihr hinlasst ein Feedback.

Left Behind

Kapitel 3

„Sag jetzt nichts, Remus. Halt einfach mal dein verdammtes Maul!" brach es aus Sirius Black herraus, obwohl sein Freund keinen Ton gesagt hatte, seit Sirius auf die dämliche Idee gekommen war, doch wieder nach hause zurück zu kommen, sich einfach wieder ins Bett zu legen, dann vor Harrys Flehen wieder abzuhauen und letztendlich ausgehfertig auf dem Sofa gelandet war. Immernoch nicht ganz schlüssig, was er als nächstes tun oder besser lassen sollte.

Doch eins war ihm klar. Nein, zwei Dinge waren ihm klar. Er wollte nicht wieder hoch in dieses verdammte Bett, in diese verzwickte Sitiuation, in die er 'einfach hereingerutscht' war. Und er wollte natürlich auch nicht darüber nachdenken, geschweige denn mit Remus darüber reden. So viel stand fest.

Aber was tun? Sirius ging im Geiste seine Optionen durch, wie er es so oft tat, wenn er in eine missliche Lage geriet. Leider konnte er nicht behaupten dass dabei immer die vernünftigste Lösung bei rauskam. Aber an seine Vernunft würden eh schon wieder früh genug andere appelieren, egal wie er sich entscheiden würde.

Er könnte sich jetzt auf die Couch legen und versuchen einfach zu schlafen und sich nach spätestens 20 wachgelegenen Minuten schrecklich fühlen können, oder er könnte noch rausgehen und ein, zwei, vielleicht 3 Bierchen trinken und somit dafür sorgen, dass er sich, wenn er dann Heim kommt, alles andere, aber bestimmt nicht schrecklich fühlen würde.

Bei dem Gedanken nachher trunken und taub in die Wohnung zu wanken und sich über nichts mehr Sorgen machend einfach auf's Sofa fallen zu lassen, um dort dann noch die letzten 5 Minuten Karusellfahrt zu genießen, bevor er in einen traumlosen Schlaf sinken würde, überkam Sirius das 'Das-klingt-nach-einem-guten-Plan'-Gefühl und so waren alle Zweifel verschwunden als er sich zum Gehen aufhob.

„Sirius, ... nicht." Hörte er Remus sagen, der seine Hand auf Sirius' Unterarm legte um ihn vielleicht doch noch aufzu halten. Sirius ging ein paar Schritte zurück, um sich von der Berührung zu befreien. „Du kannst davor nicht ewig weglaufen."

„Remus, was möchtest du bitteschön, dass ich tue, mhh?" Gab Sirius vorwurfsvoll zurück. Sein Freund schüttelte leise den Kopf und sah zur Uhr. „Es ist halb eins in der Nacht. Lass es einfach gut sein und leg dich hin. Morgen-"

„_Morgen sieht die Welt schon ganz anders aus!_" Äffte Sirius den Werwolf nach. „Remus im Ernst, es ist Freitag Abend, es ist ERST halb eins und glaub mir, ich werde den Rest der Nacht nicht mit Diskusionen und Streit verbringen. Dafür ist mir meine Zeit einfach zu schade."

Remus entgegnete ihm einen fragenden Blick und sagte dann: „Und warum bist du dann eben zurück gekommen?". Einen Moment lang wusste Sirius darauf nichts zu entgegnen. Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare, nur um sie kurz durcheinander zu bringen und dann wieder in die richtige Position zu bringen.

„Tja..." Sagte er langsam. „Scheint als ob mich doch irgendwas hierhält." Die beiden sahen sich direkt in die Augen und immernoch den Blick auf Remus gerichtet sagte er schließlich: „Aber was es auch ist, Moony. Ich kann das nicht."

Und mit diesen Worten drehte Sirius sich um und verschwand aus der Tür.

Nach dem dritten Bier und dem zweiten Tequilla hatte Sirius den Kopf auf einen Arm gelehnt und beobachtet von seinem Platz am Tresen aus die Menschen im überfüllten Pup, ohne wirklich hinzusehen oder mit seinen Gedanken das gesehene zu kommentieren. Es war eine bunte Vielzahl von Leuten, ein zusammengewürfelter Haufen, doch alle getrieben von dem Gefühl, Freitag Abends auf keinen Fall zu Hause zu hocken.

_Das Leben, wie es sein sollte,_ kam Sirius als Gedanke in den Kopf. _Aber nichts was ich mit Harry tun könnte, _kam danach. Doch er vertiefte das Thema nicht, da er ja eben nicht über Harry nachdenken wollte. Aber es stimmte... Er mochte den Geruch von Rauch und Bier, von Menschen die gezwungenermaßen aber ganz freiwillig nah beieinander standen, das Gefühl des immer etwas klebrigen Tresens unter seinen Armen und sogar die Erdnussschalen, in die ein Dutzend Leute regelmäßig reingriffen und es so zu einem wunderbaren Keimaustausch im ganzen Pup kam. Sirius musste grinsen bei dem Gedanken.

Er wäre gerne öffters hier, konnte es aber nicht, da Harry noch nicht volljährig war und wenn er ohne ihn ging würde es nur zu Streit kommen. So waren die einzigen Gelegenheiten die Sirius hatte, die Abende, in denen sie ohnehin schon Streit hatten. Und das waren einige in den letzten 3 Wochen.

Sirius bemerkte wie sein Unterbewusstsein im Beginn war, die Gedanken zu formen, dass wenn Harry in Hogwarts ist, er wieder mehr Zeit dafür hätte. Doch er hatte verdammtnochmal zugestimmt und diese ganze Sache offiziell gemacht. Also musste er sich jetzt zusammenreißen und dazu stehen. Und damit waren solche Gedanken absolutes Tabu!

„Noch einen kurzen, Niclas." Rief Sirius dem etwas entfernt stehen Barkeeper zu, und machte eine Handbewegung um es zu verdeutlichen, falls Niclas ihn durch den Lärmpegel der Musik, und der Menschen nicht gehört hatte.

„Mach zwei, bitte!" Kam die Stimme einer jungen Frau, die sich just in diesem Moment auf den freien Barhocker neben Sirius fallen ließ.

Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Sirius sah sie nicht an, sondern guckte auf sein noch halb volles Bierglas, welches er in der Hand hielt und nun erstmal einen großen Schluckd daraus nahm. Gleich würde er versuchen müssen, so nett es eben ging, zu signalisieren, dass er an einem Flirt nicht interessiert ist. Doch zu seiner vorerstigen Erleichterung sagte die Frau nichts.

Es war viel los und deswegen dauerte es einige Minuten bis ihre Drinks auch wirklich kamen. Minuten die zwar mit Schweigen gefüllt waren, aber nicht mit der Art schweigen, die man nur schwer ertragen konnte und bei denen man sich absolut peinlich vorkam.

Viel mehr war es so, als ob auch die Frau froh war, NICHT reden zu müssen.

Als Niclas, der Barkeeper, mitsamt den Drinks dann doch zu ihnen kam, hellte sich sein Gesicht auf als er die junge Frau sah.

„Lauren! Hab dich noch garnicht gesehen. Bist du schon lange hier?"

„Nein, gerade erst gekommen, aber besser spät als nie, oder?" Sagte die Fremde mit dem Namen Lauren und lachte. Jetzt wo die beiden sich unterhielten hatte Sirius, der sich nun nicht mehr im Fokus fühlte die Chance die Dame neben sich genauer zu betrachten. Er hätte sie auf Mitte 20 geschätzt, sie hatte langes, braun-rotes Haar, helle Haut, eine Nase die mit Sicherheit nicht jedermanns Geschmack war, kirschrote Lippen, deren Farbe sich leicht mit dem dunkelrot ihrer Haare gebissen hatte und, soweit Sirius es von seiner Position aus erkennen konnte, grüne Augen. Nicht das strahlende jadegrün von Harry Augen, in denen man versinken konnte. Moosgrüne, schlichte, normale Augen, leicht dunkel geschminkt.

„Das beste kommt immer zum Schluss, meine Liebe! Hier, macht euch einen schönen Abend. Die gehen auf's Haus!" Sagte Niclas fröhlich und reichte Sirius und Lauren die Drinks. Er nahm wohl an, dass sie mit ihm verabredet gewesen war. Doch keiner von beiden kommentierte sein Missverständnis. Es wäre wohl eh keine Gelegenheit dazu gewesen, da Niclas sich schon wieder umdrehte, und weiter seiner Arbeit nachging.

„Cheerse!" Sagte Lauren lächelnd und prostete Sirius zu. Sirius nickte, erwiderte die Geste und beide tranken sie in einem Zug aus.

Es war Lauren, die als erstes sprach. „Scheint als ob Sie einen schlechten Tag gehabt haben." Sie zwinkerte und bestellte noch 2 Bier.

„Mag schon sein." Gab Sirius kurz zurück. Sirius blickte auf sein Glas, doch konnte im Augenwinkel erkennen, dass Lauren ihn immernoch ansah.

„Also ich denke jeder Tag ist genau das, was man selbst daraus macht."

„Achja? Aber nicht auf alles, was passiert kann man Einfluss nehmen."

„Aber das was man daraus macht."

Langsam war Sirius genervt. „Was wollen Sie von mir? Kann ich bitte einfach meine Ruhe haben?"

Falls die junge Frau sich vor den Kopf gestoßen gefühlt haben sollte, ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken. Sie klang zu Sirius Verwunderung auch nicht beleidigt als sie sagte: „Nun ich glaube gerade nach einem schlechten Tag, würde jemandem nette Gesellschaft gut tuen. Und Sie sehen aus wie jemand, der einen schlechten Tag hatte und dringend nette Gesellschaft braucht." Wieder ein Lächeln.

Sirius schnaubte und konnte dabei ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verbergen. „Ist das so?"

„Wir sind schließlich Rudeltiere, also ich denke ja. Ich bin übrigens Lauren." Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin und Sirius ergriff sie und drückte sie kurz. „Sirius."

„Ha! So viel zum Thema Rudeltiere." Sie prostete ihm erneut zu und trank einen großen Schluck, der ihr Bierglas halb leerte.

_Wenn du wüsstest... _Dachte Sirius bei sich. Er fragte sich, ob ihre Animagusgestallt wohl auch ein Hund wäre, wäre sie eine Hexe gewesen. Aber natürlich konnte Sirius nichts davon erzählen, WIE richtig sie mit dem Thema Rudeltiere gewesen war. Er war in einer Mugglebar und sie war definitiv keine Zauberin. Hätte er ihr gesagt, dass er sich in einen Hund verwandeln konnte, das wäre... Nun ja, das wäre wohl nicht so ganz passend gewesen.

Stattdessen fragte er. „Und was treibt dich hierher, Lauren?" Seine Gesprächspartnerin zuckte mit den Achseln. „Na das selbe wie dich, nehm ich an. Aber mein Tag war nicht schlecht, keine Sorge."

„Ach, ich war garnicht in Sorge." Entgegnete Sirius neckisch.

Es war der Anfang einer lockeren, lustigen und... _gut tuenden _Unterhaltung.

Sie redeten über Gott und die Welt. Über Filme und Musik, über Essen und natürlich über die anderen Gäste des Pubs, die sie nebenher beobachteten.

Allerdings fiel Sirius trotz seines stettig steigenden Alkoholspiegels auf, dass sie zwar viel über sich erzählte, aber nichts wirklichkliches. Er hatte erfahren, dass sie auf der Neugeborenenstation im örtlichen Krankenhaus arbeitete, dass sie 25 war und dass ihr Haustier ein Kaninchen war. Sie hatte zwar keinen Partner erwähnt, aber auch nicht eindeutig gesagt das sie Single war.

Sirius hatte auch nicht nachgefragt, da er die Unterhaltung sonst in eine Richtung gelenkt hätte, in der er selbst hätte lügen müssen. Er malte sich im Geiste aus, wie sie ihm geantwortet hätte, und es wäre ihm sogar gleich gewesen, was ihre Antwort war. Aber früher oder später wäre die Frage _Und du? g_ekommen.

_Ich lebe mit meinem besten Freund zusammen und in den Schulferien lebt mein 15 Jahre alter Patensohn, dessen, wie das Schicksal so spielt, durch eine Verkettung von unerwarteten Ereignissen, bla bla bla, Liebhaber ich geworden bin, auch noch mit bei uns. Der einzige Grund, warum ich mir dabei nicht wie ein Schwerverbrecher vorkomme, ist, dass ich ihn nicht großgezogen habe und wir uns erst nach 13 Jahren begegnet sind. Achso, falls du dich wunderst warum, ich saß 12 Jahre lang im Gefängnis, da man glaubte, dass ich ein Schwerverbrecher bin. Aber wie du siehst- _

Ausgeschlossen.

Sirius hatte die Ellenbogen auf dem Tresen abgestützt und ließ das Gesicht in seine Hände sinken. Was in Merlins Namen tat er da? Er konnte Laurens fragenden Blick zwar nicht sehen, aber spühren. „Frag besser nicht." Grummelte er gegen seine Hände.

„Ich hatte es nicht vor. Hier." Sie stupste ihn mit seinem Bierglas an. „Hör auf zu Grübeln."

Sirius nahm eine Hand weg und sah sie von der Seite an. Ihr Lächeln hatte ihn angesteckt. „Na dann. Auf?-" Sagte er und sah sie fragend an. Sie schaute gespielt skeptisch zurück. „Wir sind erwachsen, wir müssen uns zum Trinken keine Gründe aussuchen." Sie erwiderte aber seine Geste und beim Trinken konnte Sirius das Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Ab da nahm die Unterhaltung wieder die Richtung in eine lustigere Richtung auf. Sirius hatte es geschafft alle negativen Gedanken schön weit runter zu drängen und konnte sich der enthemmenden und beschwipsenden Wirkung des Alkohols hingeben.

Eine Stunde und einige Tequillas und Biere später saßen sie beide lachend am Tisch.

„Naainn! Neinein warde... haha, un' alsie dann 'erausfanden dass-" doch mehr bekam Lauren unter ihrem mittlereweile lallenden Lachen nicht mehr heraus und Sirius, der schon vor der Poente die Fassung verloren hatte, musste von Herzen mitlachen. Er wusste nicht, worauf die Geschichte letzten Endes hinausgelaufen wäre und er würde es auch nicht mehr Erfahren, denn als er die Lachtränchen wegblinzelte, fiel sein Blick zur Tür der mittlerweile weitaus leerer gewordenen Bar.

Seine Augen weiteten sich und sein Lachen erstrab augenblicklich. Die Person, die ihm so plötzlich das Lachen genommen hat, schaute sich kurz um, aber brauchte nicht lange um Sirius und Lauren zu sehen und kam auf die beiden zu.

Lauren, die immer gluckste, sah von Sirius, folgte seinem Blick zu dem Mann, der geradewegs auf sie zukam und sah wieder zu Sirius zurück.

Remus Lupin blieb genau vor ihnen stehen, sagte aber nichts.

„Kenndir eusch?" fragte Lauren benommen, nicht mehr in der Lage dem Neuankömmling gerade in die Augen zu schauen.

Sirius, der zwar sehr angetrunken, aber noch nicht _so _betrunken war, antwortete nicht, sondern schaute Remus nur geschockt an.

„Sirius." Sagte Remus und schaute seinen Freund unentwegt an, ohne Lauren auch nur ein einziges Mal anzusehen. Sein Blick war immernoch starr auf Sirius gerichtet, als dieser genervt fragte: „Und das gibt jetzt was?" Doch bevor Remus antworten konnte fing Lauren auch schon wieder an zu giggeln. „Sirius, isch glaub du wirs' grade abgeholt." Keiner von beiden kommentierte das, und keiner sah sie an. Lauren lachte weiter. „Jaah, junger Mann! Husch, husch in Körbschen!" Lallte Lauren, ohne sich der Ironie ihrer Worte bewusst zu sein.

Als sie merkte dass keiner mehr etwas sagte, stand sie wankend auf. Instinktiv griff sie nach Sirius um sich anzulehen und abzustützen, während sie in ihrer Handtasche nach Geld kramte, das sie Niclas auf die Theke legte.

Sie war vielleicht betrunken, aber sie merkte dann doch noch wann es an der Zeit war, einen guten Abend im Guten zu beenden. Und das Ende des Abends war mit dem Fremden geradewegs durch die Tür spaziert. Was für sie aber vollkommen okay war. Mit Blick auf die Uhr sogar mehr als okay.

„Mei-ne 'erren-" und sie machte eine verabschiedende Geste „isch wün-sche noch einen schön-nen Ahm'd."

Sie wollte noch ihren Mantel nehmen, doch Sirius war schneller und half ihr hineinein, was Lauren dankend annahm, genauso, dass er sie überraschender Weise noch hinaus begleitete, wo sie gleich in eines der wartenden Taxis einsteigen würde. Sie wankten auf das am nächsten stehende zu und hätte Lauren nicht noch etwas Schamgefühl übrig gehabt, hätte sie den gutaussehenden Gentleman zu gerne gefragt, wo sie nicht zusammen ins nächste Hotel fahren sollte. Doch das hätte sie sich nie getraut und Sirius hatte den gesamten Abend über überhaupt gar keine Andeutungen in eine solche Richtung gemacht. Darum beließ sie es bei der Frage: „Das wa' ein sehr nett-er Ahm'd, Mr. Sirius. Wiederhol'n wier den doch ma'."

Sie suchte nach ihrem Kalender in ihrer Handtasche, riss ein Stück Papier davon ab und schrieb ihre Handynummer darauf, mit der Notiz 'Lauren 3' und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um Sirius noch ein Küsschen auf die Wange zu Hauchen, bevor sie ihm den gefallteten Zettel in die Hand drückte.

Sirius stieß sie zwar nicht weg, kommentierte den kleinen Kuss aber auch nicht weiter. Drum war es wieder Lauren, die redete. „So... und jetz' will isch nur noch in mein Bett.." Sagte sie müde.

„Und ich will mir ein Messer in die linke Brust stecken, mit meinen eigenen Fingern die Wunde aufreißen und mit meinen bloßen Händen mein Herz heraus reißen." Sagte Sirius kühl und traurig.

Lauren sah ihn geschockt an. Mit so einer Aussage hatte sie nicht gerechnet und sie wusste auch nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Sie starrte ihn einfach nur entgeistert an.

„A- aber... i-ich.." Fing sie gerade stammelnd an, als Sirius, über den sie wohl doch eigentlich garnichts wusste, sie unmissverständlich in Richtung Taxi schob, wo sie einsteigen musste, bevor sie ihre Gedanken noch genügend sortiert bekam, um angemessen zu antworten.

Als sie die Autotüre zwischen ihnen schluss und der Wagen losfuhr, schaute sie Sirius noch so lange wie irgendmöglich hinterher, als dieser sich im beginnenden Regen wieder auf den Weg zurück in den Pub begab.

„Was zerreißt dich so?" flüsterte sie so leise, dass nur sie es hören konnte.

To be continued...

By FakedSmile

Dezember, 2012


End file.
